The Results of a Loss
by Koneko-neechan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens in Pokemon after you lose a battle? Do you just suddenly black out and end up in the Pokemon Center? Or maybe... Is there something more to it?


*~*~*Disclaimer: Pokemon was created by Satoshi Tajiri, not me, and belongs to Nintendo and Pokemon co., again, not me. I don't own anything of Pokemon… If I did, things would be very, very different. You might be surprised, mwa-ha-ha-ha *hack, cough* …heh…*~*~*

*~*~*Author Note: This short fanfic is about what I feel happens after a Pokemon battle, if your player character loses. I based the fainting experience on what I feel before a faint, as I have a medical condition, which leads to me fainting. This, in no way, expresses the feeling of everyone, under every situation, for every reason, and under every condition of fainting. This is the feeling I get personally, and also what I've gathered from others... It may be different than from what you, or anyone else, will feel if a faint would occur. So don't think this is the only feeling you will get when fainting. The medical term for fainting would be syncope. Anyway, thank you for reading!*~*~*

The Results of a Loss

I watched my partner fall to the ground, and felt the breath whoosh painfully out of my lungs. Tears sprang to my eyes, but I managed to keep them there. I couldn't let anyone see my cry for something like this… Something like…

I'd lost…

I walked over to her and picked her up, gently, as to not jostle or injure her any further. I than walked over to my opponent and handed them the money they so demanded. The money they so deserved. They had outskilled me after all…

It was my fault she was hurt… All my fault…

I walked away from the other, so happily playing with his partner. He'd offered to his assistance, but I didn't want any pity from him. It was a battle I'd called, a battle I'd thus lost. I could deal with things myself.

I was starting to get dizzy… My vision was strained… My head was hurting… Pounding, sort of… It was a feeling I knew well, but still disturbed me very much… I hated this feeling so…

My partner made a small sound in pain, and I pet her head softly, trying to calm her, help her, even in the slightest. Just help as much as I could right now… I wish I hadn't done this… I wish I hadn't called this battle…

My head… My head was so… Ugh…

I looked out over the grounds in front of me, the field spinning and wavering constantly. Everything looked so off, and I knew I wasn't walking in a straight line. I was zigging and zagging like nobody's business, and I couldn't even find it in me to care…

It wasn't like I could help it, really.

I'd walked further than I'd imagined possible; I was almost out of the field. I was happy, only a little further to go, just a little more. I could get help for her, than I could rest… Only after I got her help could I even think about resting… After…

My heart… My chest… It hurt so… My heart was going fast, than it seemed to stop for a beat, only to pound faster and harder and harsher and…

The edges of my vision were blurring… I couldn't see too well, what wasn't blurred seemed dark… I could hardly keep my eyes open, they were drooping, falling, but I forced myself to press on. This was more important than anything I'd ever needed for myself. She was much more important than anything. She was my partner…

There were people milling around me now… I must have reached the city… I felt so dizzy, and sort of giddy… My heart wouldn't stop, but sometimes it slowed. When it slowed, it hurt more than when it sped. Everything hurt… Everything was getting heavy; I just couldn't walk anymore…

I could hardly hold her any longer… I clutched her tightly to my chest; I just couldn't drop her for the world… But it was so hard, so hard to hold her. I tried to press on though the pain, the pounding, and the weight unbearable…

I felt my legs give out, suddenly. I banged my knees, and I knew they were probably going to bleed soon. My jeans were ripped, I thought I'd heard the distinct sound… It could have just been my imagination though… Just my imagination…

I fell to my side, on my arm, trying to keep her from hitting the ground. It hurt; I'd hit the too ground hard… And I might have hit my head as well; it hurt much more than before. The pain only lasted for a few more moments, though. Soon, the heaviness was gone, the pain dissipated, and everything just disappeared.

I'd blacked out.

I awoke in the center, my body unable to move, my vision dimmed very drastically from the norm. My head was foggy, and as I tried to turn it, I felt a shooting pain. It was nearly unbearable, so I lay, waiting for the feeling to leave me, my eyes closed from the brightness of the light. I felt awful, utterly and completely. I went out once again, this time, though, the world wasn't black. I rested, trying to regain strength. All the while, I dreamt of one thing…

Was my partner okay?

I was able to move when I awoke, and my partner was lying next to me. I was in a bed now, if I was in before, I could not recall. I wrapped my arms around her, and she licked my nose gently. I chuckled from the rush of relief, and hugged her tightly against myself. I felt so happy; knowing my most important friend was safe and all right. It was absolute, pure bliss.

I rested peacefully for now, until my next battle. If I won, I would feel the strong emotions rush to my chest. Pride, joy, peace, and love. If I were to lose again, I'd feel this same feeling again, go through this same pain, feel this same way. I knew I'd push myself again and again, no matter what it took. I had to succeed whenever I could, at whatever the cost.

I was a trainer after all. Battling was my life, and any pain I felt couldn't match that of my dearest partner. My starter Pokemon…

So I'd win some, I'd lose some, and I'd faint. I'd succeed, and I'd fail. But in the end, I would never have it any other way!

Because that's the way of a Pokemon trainer, on the way to being the best we can. One day, I may never faint, for maybe someday, I'd be the Champion, and I'd never, ever lose.

Until that day, I'd help my partner, holding her, and knowing she was safe, I was safe, and we wouldn't need to battle… at least until tomorrow.


End file.
